edentransmediafandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 4
TITLE (3 POINTS): Elio PLOT FOR INSPIRATION (10 POINTS) Elio Clemens’s grandma becomes ill and is in dire need of medicine. Elio decides to enter Eden where none from the outside may enter. Elio gets a lead about an ex hacker, from stories told around the campfire, used to cause havoc to Eden’s security systems. After convincing Scout to help him Elio manages to time perfect entrance. When Elio manages to deliver the medicine but get captured in the process Elio is okay with it. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END — make sure plot for inspiration is recognizable (20 POINTS) Elio is about Elio Clemens has been raised by his grandmother since his parents died at a young age. Elio and his grandmother live outside the wall of Eden but inside of the force field staying safe from any harmful weapons. Many stories of the inside of “how wonderful it is” runs through the outskirts. When his only family member becomes ill his main objective becomes to retrieve medicine for his grandmother and other ill people from inside of Eden. Eden, which does not allow outsiders in, shuts his hope down to enter which causes Elio to journey to the criminal pit in hopes of finding the Scout, infamous technician/hacker who once lived in Eden. On his endeavor to the criminal pit he encounters the wildlife and different groups along the way. With some convincing The Scout decides to do one last mission for more aging pills in order to survive more years since his death is imminent without it. With the help of the scout Elio manages to time a perfect entrance into Eden. Elio’s compassion and devotion to his mission shocks and humble some human enforcers who decide to help him out on his mission to retrieve medicine. With so many people counting on his journey he realizes that fighting for the people you love is more important than one’s own value. GENRE: Drama/action PROTAGONIST (5 POINTS) Elio Clemens ANTAGONIST (5 POINTS) A Lead Enforcer. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS (5 POINTS): Enforcer friend Elio’s grandma The Mayor of the East Side. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS (3 POINTS): The wall, the hospital, the statue of Luther ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION (10 POINTS): Origin Story — Historical Event Origin Story — Character Origin Story — Organization Character Reveal X''' Anticipated Showdown Storyworld Reveal '''X Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET (5 POINTS): 18 - 65 year olds THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS (5 POINTS): MEDIUM (REFER TO LIST AT THE END) (5 POINTS): Animated Film WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM (5 POINTS): To express detailed description of the difference between the outside and the inside without actually showing any images; allowing the reader to create the distinction. You are inside the characters head as well. PLATFORM (REFER TO LIST AT THE END) (5 POINTS): DVD and Digital Download WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM (5 POINTS): One can only imagine the difference between Eden and the outskirts of Eden. It may work as a movie as well but if we can allow the audience to create their own distinctions between Eden and the outskirts of Eden, with the help of the words on the page obviously, the reader would know that Elio, the protagonist, has no choice but to enter Eden. The reader would at first believe Eden are the good guys but ultimately end up rooting for the robber attempting to break into Eden and help the ones he loves.